deweydewnightfandomcom-20200215-history
Selene
Selene is a minor character from DuckTales 2017 and is Della Duck's best friend. Personality Selene is a beautiful, bubbly and fun-loving goddess who loves to have fun with her friends especially Della Duck. While she is playful and mischievous, Selene is also very kind and supportive, as seen when she encouraged Dewey not to give up on his mother. History In "The Spear of Selene!," Dewey and Webby search the Temple of Heroes to find the Spear of Selene, a clue that they believe will tell them Della's whereabouts and purpose for leaving. When they find Selene, she is confused and doesn't seem to have a spear of any sort, disappointing Dewey, causing him to once again think that maybe his mother was a bad person who betrayed her family and left them behind. However, Selene uses her magical sphere to show and explain to Dewey that Della was a very good person who cared a lot about her family. She then gives her sphere to Dewey as a treasure that even Della couldn't get. She also encouraged Dewey not to give up on finding the answers about his mother, Della. In "Treasure of the Found Lamp!," Selene helps Scrooge McDuck and Webby distract Djinn while Huey, Dewey, and Louie find the Lamp of the First Genie. She helps Scrooge with the Minotaur's riddles, setting up the costume and reading the improvised riddles out of a joke book. But after Djinn solves them all faster than expected, she is asked by Scrooge to tell Djinn in her chamber that the lamp was stolen by Ma Beagle and is now in Duckburg. In "Moonvasion!," Selene and her brother Storkules become grounded inside one of the Greek temples by their father Zeus, due to their disobedient behaviour of assisting mortals with their previous adventures (particularly Scrooge and his family). When Della Duck arrives on Ithaquack with Webby, Huey, Dewey, and Louie in search of a sanctuary from the Moonlander's invasion, Selene and Storkules are willing to help. However, Zeus forbids them from leaving the temple due to his dislike for mortals, and even stops them by force with his lightning. This forces Della and the kids to search elsewhere, but Selene points out to Della that they should hang out again if the world isn't destroyed. Eventually Selene and Storkules are able to successfully rebel against their father, as they escape the temple and tie him up to keep him from stopping them assist with invasion battle. Selene then uses her teleportation powers to board General Lunaris of the Moonlander's ship and inform him that Storkules is now using his strength to move the Earth back into Orbit. As punishment for Lunaris' intentions to destroy Earth and just before she teleports back, Selene announces to Lunaris that he and his ship will forever Orbit around Earth as the Earth's newest Moon. DuckTales: War for Duckburg When the family takes shelter on Ithaquack, Selene pulls the "guess who" trick on Della. When Della answers, Selene is surprised and tearfully but happily greets her friend. The two pull a prank on Donald playfully whipping him with the scarf. Della also shows the flexibility she demonstrated during Daisy's fashion show. Later as the two use a hot spring to bathe, Della thinks of joining a naturalist club to prank Donald with later. Just then, Zuko confronts Della and fights her in a fierce one-on-one fight. After an intense duel that gets Storkules hurt through a heroic sacrifice, Selene realizes that Zuko is conflicted over good and evil. Category:Ducks Category:Deities Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Secondary Characters Category:Pranksters Category:Good Hearted characters Category:Ducktales: War for Duckburg Category:Supernatural Beings Category:Content taken from other wikis